Neltha Netherleaf
Neltha Netherleaf Act 1: After attempting to gain Artifacts held by the Dark Riders, they had cunningly placed a Time Bubble around Karazhan.The Result being Neltha's primary spells (Runes and Arcane influence)had no effect as well as Neltha being trapped, until he had defeated those who had cast the spell. After years of the Dark Riders having the upper hand upon Neltha he had found a way to in turn trap them and revoke them of their power, by placing Runes that where not affect by the Time Bubble (After much Practice) he was able to capture the Dark Riders before draining them while this gave him new found power he was wounded considerably and due to time not having any effect he could only feel his power waning as he progressed with Wounds that cut deep and many years of solitude he had nearly broken until he found his long desired prize: The Book of Medivh. With "time" he was able to maintain the time bubble around Karazhan, therefore, allowing himself as much "time" he would need to explore the once great Tower. After nearing 18 years spent in solitude he was able to read every book contained within the Tower. Able to practice many (But not all due to the Time bubble stopping certain spells from working at all) spells, ancient rituals and Forbidden curses he finally left the tower with the tomes and powerful artifacts left behind by the not so willing gifters: The Dark Riders. Now he returns with many scars, most noticeably the one across his left eye causing permanent blindness in said eye.With wounds of battle and knowledge beyond mortal comprehension. Act 2: After being shattered from the Mortal Plane and forced to watch as those he cares about grow up and move on without him, this change has made Neltha more lonesome and more willing to stay alone believing that the world will live on without his influence, he only wishes to gain the power and knowledge to become strong enough to those who seek unneeded destruction.The Nether is a cruel and Dangerous place, filled with Demons and creatures of unknown terror.While within the Nether, Neltha had to fight and or flee from the Horrors of the Nether.During this he has been unwillingly given two new scars upon his face, one above his left eye, appearing to just have missed however leading a deep scar never the less, the scar would reach under his eyebrow and reach to the top of his head.The Second one below his eye patch stretching downwards reaching the Mouth, it would appear that if the eye patch were not there he'd have lost his eye if it were still there. Powers and Stats Tier: At best 3-C to low 2-C Name: Netherspite (Draconic form) | Neltha Netherleaf (Mortal form) Origin: World of Warcraft Age: 22(Pre-Banishing) | Likely thousands if not Millions of years old (Post-Banishing) | Irrelivent (Coming multiple of himself, past present and future) Classification: Netherwing Dragon | Nether Dragon | Warpcaster | Archmage Power and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, Light Manipulation, Energy blast, Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1,3,5,9), Projection, Magic, Thermo Manipulation, Necromancy, Clairvoicey, Portal magic, Telemancy, Plane Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation ,Probability Manipulation, Flight, True Magical Sight, Magic conversion,Phase Shift( Netherdragons have the ability to shift between their current plane and the Nether, causing them to inhabit both but unable to effect either, using this ability multiple times can cause great harm and mental stress to the Netherdragon.), Spectral Form( Nether dragons are composed of nether energy and are only partially corporeal. This causes a number of harmful corporeal effects to simply pass through the Netherdragon, though this does not completely eliminate the damage, the blow will cause about half of the usual pain to the dragon, and will leave a wound about 1/3rd the severity of what would usually be left by the attack.), Nether Disjunction(A Netherdragon is able to utilise the chaotic energy of his being to release a disjunction spell centred around him, what a disjunction will do is cause all magical effects to be cancelled, and all magical items to become inert within a 25-foot radius. Very similar to their Spellbreak ability, any magic disjoined by this effect will be absorbed by the Netherdragon will give him a temporary flux of power.),Magic Consumption(Due to the Nether dragons being heavily entwined with nether energy, most simple and weaker spells will simply be absorbed by the Nether dragons body, the body will then take the energy of the spell and add it to that of the Netherdragon temporarily, if the Netherdragon takes time to focus he can absorb spells of greater caliber.), Great Spellbreaker(A nether dragon’s physical attacks all count as spell break attempts, what a spell break will do is that when struck the target will experience a dispell magic on their being removing their current spell effects, it will also momentarily to prevent them from casting spells for about a few seconds.) Attack Potency: Human level | Wall Level (With basic magic and enchanting as well as enhancing himself, Dragon form.) | Mountain level+ (Using High-tier Arcane based explosion magic) | Small Planet+ (Using High-tier Fel magic) | Large Planet+ (Using Void/Shadow magic which is said to consume worlds)| Universal+ (Was stated to be able to collapse to Universe by converting the base magical elements into another effectively causing a Total Event Collapse)| Multi-Universe+ (Combining with some his Multiversal selves he gained incredible power but said he could contain all of his alternate selves) Speed: Regular Human (Mortal form) | Hypersonic+ (Dragon form), Massively FTL+ (Via inter-dimensionally connected portals) Irrelevant (Teleportation) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class K (Dragon form) | Immeasurable (Via Magic) Striking Strength: Regular Human (Mortal form) | Class GJ (Dragon form) | Universal+ (Hight of his magical power) Multi-Universal+(Combining with his Alternate selves) Durability: Immunity to magic, Average human (Mortal form), Multi-Galaxy (Said to be able to cause the end of Universe but not Survive it) Multi-Universal+ (Combining with some his Multiversal selves to become one whole unit) Stamina: Peak human| Irrelevant (Able to drain any form of Magic from the air and convert it to whatever form of magic he can think off) Range: Multiversal+ (True magical sight rivals that of the Demon's Demonic sight.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius. Able to read through the whole of Kharazhan within 6 months and become adept in many of the spells along the way. Weaknesses: Does not have unlimited magic/power and can be defeated this way. Feats: Survived being banished from the 3-D World. Survived in a 'Universe' that transcends all other dimensions. Survived having his body destroyed. Brought himself from Death by refusing to Die, Albeit not for long. Survived having his soul shattered across the Multiverse. Read the Book of Medivh.